Reaper Society
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Ryou is met by his best friend's kid brother in the park after a long day of Reaper training...Fifteenth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer again with the fifteenth installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

Sorry I'm late guys, but I was trying something a little different with this prompt. This is a supernatural AU. I've never really tried writing anything supernatural for Fanfiction and this ended up being longer than I originally planned. So I would really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think.

Also, I was a bit inspired by Bleach and Soul Eater while writing this.

I hope you guys enjoy and please, please, please review!

Featured Characters:

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

-Marik Ishtar as Malik

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "I don't have a license to kill. I have a learner's permit."

* * *

Ryou walked the dark streets of the town exhausted from hours of training. Honestly, he felt like he could collapse at any moment and the weight of his three-prong scythe wasn't helping in the least. If he didn't want to be a Reaper so badly, he would have given up at the Academy years ago.

With each step, his legs felt more and more like lead rather that flesh and blood. Soon, he came across the park by his home and decided that a quick break would do him and his legs some good. He placed his scythe safety against the bench and sat on one of the park benches with a tired exhale of breath.

"Ryou!" a high pitched voice called to him suddenly before the Reaper-in-Training felt a sudden weight add to the bench. "Were you at training today?!"

Ryou jumped at the loud voice before looking to the individual who had interrupted his short peace. Upon looking up, he saw a child with large purple eyes and tanned skin that Ryou could make out clearly in the night because of its light glow.

"Oh hello Malik," Ryou greeted the child, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing out so late? I'm sure it's past your bedtime."

The Reaper-in-Training had to stay at the training facility a few hours longer today because he had missed a day weeks ago for a reason he couldn't quite remember and this was the only day he had to make up a few hours. He didn't want to get too far behind the other trainees so that he could graduate with them on time. As such, it was well into the night before he even stepped out of the building. So he knew for a fact that the child should have been sleeping in bed by now.

"I woke up earlier and couldn't fall asleep again," Malik answered. "So I sneaked out of the window to take a walk."

"Malik, that's very unsafe," Ryou admonished the boy. "What if something happened to you, especially with that glow of yours? Someone could decide to follow you home and hurt you."

As a result of the reprimand, the boy's small glow turned a light red and his cheeks puffed out slightly in a pout. Then Malik said softly, "You don't know that."

"No, I don't, but it's still a possibility," Ryou said, standing up and grabbing his scythe. Despite his screaming muscles, he knew he had a responsibility as the older of the two of them. "C'mon, let's get you home."

"Aww, but I just left the house," the boy whined with a pout. "I don't wanna go home yet."

"I suppose that's too bad then," Ryou said, fixing the young boy with a stern look. "Besides, you ought to get back to sleep. It's unhealthy to stay up so late at your age. How are you supposed to grow up properly without getting sleep?"

Malik groaned, standing to his feet as well. His glow took on a light blue hue. "You're just like Marik, no fun."

"Well, if it keeps you safe and out of trouble, then I'll be no fun at all," Ryou said sternly. Then he smiled as they began the walk. "How is Marik doing? I haven't spoken to him for a while."

Ryou had first met Malik's older brother when he moved to the area and started at the Reaper Academy at the end of the hill in the town. He'd come alone because his parents wanted to stay in the town he'd grown up in and they trusted him to live by himself despite how young he was at the time. Looking back on it, Ryou was thankful he'd made it there safely.

The two were in the same third year class and had become quick friends due to their similar outcast status, Ryou because of his abnormal white hair and Marik because of his natural glow and the third eye on his forehead. In truth, Ryou had been a bit startled when he'd first seen the third eye as he'd never seen someone with three eyes before that day, but it quickly became commonplace to him. Soon after getting to know one another better, Marik invited Ryou to come to his home, where he first met his younger brother Malik, who was almost five at the time and took a liking to Ryou once he got used to seeing him so often.

Then Ryou and Malik graduated from the academy and began their training. To Ryou's surprise, Marik excelled in his training and received his Reaper license two years earlier than the rest of their class. Of course, Ryou had been happy for him, but it saddened him as well, seeing as Marik was his closest friend in their class and Ryou knew he wouldn't be seeing him as often as he did in school. He was proven correct when Marik left to help another town desperately in need of a Reaper to rid it of the ghouls running wild.

"He's good," Malik answered, jumping from square to square in the sidewalk with a smile on his face. "He called yesterday and said he'd visit for my birthday next month."

"Really?" Ryou asked, shoving down the hurt he felt as he had yet to receive a call from his friend since Marik had left town. Malik was Marik's younger brother. It only made sense that he would call his own family, but that fact didn't make it hurt any less. "You must be excited."

"You bet!" Malik stopped his jumping and looked at Ryou with a wide smile and an even brighter, greenish glow around him. "I can't wait to see him again! It's been forever!"

"Yes it has," Ryou said with a nod. He himself felt happy to hear the news. He would be able to see his friend after a long two years.

"Have you gotten your license to kill yet?" Malik asked rather suddenly with his eyes wide and his glow returning its regular, white brilliance.

"My license to kill?" Ryou repeated with a raised eyebrow. "If you're talking about my Reaper license, then no. I don't have a license to kill. I have a learner's permit. I'm still in training at the moment.

"Why do you call it a license to kill?" Ryou asked curiously. Malik's brother was a Reaper now after all. Ryou would have thought the boy would know the proper terminology for these things.

"'Cause you have to kill evil spirits and you need that paper to do it right? So, it's a license to kill," Malik explained innocently as they continued on their path.

Ryou smiled at the explanation. "I suppose if you look at it like that, it would be called a license to kill. However, the correct term is a Reaper License. Do you want to become a Reaper one day Malik?"

"Yep!" Malik exclaimed with a bright glow returning to his form and his closed third eye flickering slightly on his forehead. "I wanna be a strong and powerful Reaper just like Marik, but I'll be even better than him! I'll be the best Reaper in the whole wide world!"

"Okay, okay. Settle down," Ryou said with a chuckle at the boy's antics. "I don't doubt that you'll become a very powerful Reaper some day.

"Here we are," Ryou said, turning to the child upon reaching the boy's home.

"Thanks I guess," Malik said with a pout and crossed arms. He was not happy in the slightly.

"You're quite welcome," Ryou said with an amused smile, leaning the pole of his scythe against himself. "Now, off to your room you go."

Malik's pout grew and the boy stuck out his tongue at Ryou, but the boy complied by climbing up the side of the house to reach the open window that lead to his room. Ryou had never before seen the boy achieve such a feat, but the white haired male did not even bat an eye in surprise. With the amount of incredible things he'd seen Marik do, Ryou was hardly caught off guard by such things anymore.

Once the boy was inside the room, Malik waved down to him before shutting the window and disappearing further into his room. Ryou stayed a little while to make sure the boy didn't attempt to leave again before leaving in the direction of his home once again. His muscles still ached and he had another long day of training ahead of him tomorrow. Taking Malik home had not been a part of his schedule today, but at least the boy was safe now. He wasn't sure how he would have felt if something bad had happened to the child.

One good thing did come out of all of this though. He now knew that Marik would return in a month's time. Hopefully, his friend would visit him. If not, however, he would seek Marik out himself.

With a nod and a plan in mind, the white haired shifted the weight of his scythe and walked as quickly as his limbs would allow away from the house.

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
